Oh, Fluffernutter!
by LLPeepz13
Summary: This fic is like a Fluffernutter sandwich: made of fluff and something like peanut butter that can get stuck in one’s mouth, such as, oh, I don’t know…a moan, or a certain novelist’s tongue. Oh, ok…it’s more lemonflavored than fluff. OneShot Yuki POV.


**Summary:** This fic is like a Fluffernutter sandwich: made of fluff and something like peanut butter that can get stuck in one's mouth, such as, oh, I don't know…a moan, or a certain novelist's tongue. Oh, ok…it's more lemon-flavored than fluff. Pointless one-shot. Yuki POV.

**Rating**: Mature. I'm sweet like that. Say what? Oh, you're welcome.

**Warnings:** Obviously, Shounen-ai/yaoi. Language. Smut. Lemon. Boysex. If you don't like that stuff, get out. Thanks.

**A/N:** It is 3:30am. I am deprived of sleep (I've gotten 5 hours in the past 3 days) and recovering from a night of drinking. This idea popped into my head while I was attempting to pass out and listening to music. My muse is an asshole for keeping me up. Apparently, my muse is alcohol. Damn. I always knew I'd be an alcoholic writer someday. Enjoy my drunken ramblings. (PS – "Fluff" is a gooey, sweet marshmallow spread that, when put on a sandwich with peanut butter, is called a Fluffernutter. Try one, they're delicious. Years ago, my friends and I discovered that marshmallow Fluff is also quite good on pretzels, popcorn, graham crackers, chocolate, and a variety of other foods.)

XXXXX

**Oh, Fluffernutter.**

I sigh and look out the window. The sunlight has died, but I don't see that. I am lost in a dream. My mind wanders through a world I have created for my latest novel.

The door to my study squeaks open, dragging me from the fantasy land in my halfway finished book. A pink-haired ball of energy yells my name and bounces towards me, bounding into my lap before I can throw up my arms to stop him. "Get off, baka. I'm trying to work," I growl. It's hard to concentrate on anything with a lapful of Shuichi.

"Yukiiii, you've worked enough today!" Shuichi pouts. "C'mon, take a break," he begs me.

"No," I say. "I'll break when I need more beer, or sleep. Get lost, brat."

The boy frowns and holds something out to me. It's a sickeningly sweet-smelling sandwich. I wonder what sort of diabetic-coma-inducing concoction he's come up with this time before pushing his hand away.

"Yuki," he insists. "Try this! It's really good! One of my American fans suggested it. It's called a Fluffernutter. See, look, it's peanut butter with this marshmallow stuff called 'Fluff.' You might like it!" As if to prove how good the messy sandwich is, he takes a large bite, and his eyes light up with joy. Peanut butter and this "Fluff" shit oozes over the crust. "Mmmm…it's like a foodgasm!" He swallows the sticky mess. "Please try some?" he asks.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" He nods. About to taste the surely disgusting creation, I notice the peanut butter and Fluff stuck to the corner of Shuichi's mouth, and decide to go for that instead. My tongue flicks over the stickiness there, making the younger man gasp. "Hmm…not horrible, for once," I mumble.

"Hey!" he squeals and giggles. "That's not what I meant! I already had a Fluffernutter, so I made this one for you. You know you want it." He waves the sandwich in front of my face, as if he were a mother playing "airplane" with a spoon of baby food with her toddler.

"Fine," I consent. "Come here so I can." Before he can react, I slide my fingers through his hair and pull him closer. I press my lips to his soft, succulent ones. I suck at them until they part, admitting my tongue. I slide my tongue over his, tasting the remains of the sweet stuff he had been eating. The sandwich, forgotten, falls conveniently into the trash. How nice.

Shuichi begins to work frantically at my shirt buttons. When he finally gets it open, I shrug the shirt off. We take a momentary breather, and he raises his arms above his head, letting me tear his shirt off. My hand disappears behind his waist and slides him closer so he is sitting directly on my half-hard penis. He moans, and our mouths meet again. He starts to tremble, and though I will never admit it, so do I. My cock, now straining to escape its cloth imprisonment, grows harder when he presses against me.

We come up for air again, and my hand squeezes his ass. "Still want me to leave?" Shuichi asks, his eyes sparkling. I realize that he has tricked me. He never expected me to eat the damn sandwich. He knew we would end up fucking instead.

"Shut the fuck up," I growl. I place my hand over the growing bulge in his pants, and he shudders. I tighten my grip and stroke my thumb over it. The sexual tension has overcome him – he shakes violently, putty in my hands. I grin seductively as I undo his pants. I lift him off of me just long enough to remove the pesky garment, then plop him back into my lap.

Without warning, I dip my hand into Shuichi's boxers and grab a hold of his erection. He shivers again. I loosen my grip on him and slowly move my fingers down his shaft, barely letting our skin touch. Teasing the damn brat is one of my favorite things to do. He groans, and his hips buck, pushing him further into my hand. I tighten my grip and quickly travel back to the tip of his cock. I brush my thumb over his slit, smearing the pre-cum there and eliciting an array of noises only he could make. It's music to my ears. It turns me on.

My own arousal begs to be let out. "Stand up," I grunt before standing and spilling Shuichi to the ground. By the time he stands and looks up, I am naked. I reach out and pull him closer to me. "Get rid of these," I demand, snapping the waistband of his boxers. He smiles in agreement and removes them happily.

I reach behind him, open a desk drawer, and take out a tube of lube. I keep the stuff in every room of the house nowadays. Shuichi presses up against me, excited; he knows what is coming. I squeeze some lube onto a few fingers and insert one, two, and, after a few moments, three fingers into the smaller man. As usual, he is tight, and he quivers in anticipation. When I am sure he is moist enough, I remove my fingers and grease up my erection.

Tossing the tube onto the desk, I sit and pull the baka back into my lap. He straddles me. He likes being on top, and sometimes, I let him. Tonight is one of those nights. I love the way he can be on top, yet I somehow manage to still be the one in control. Together, we position ourselves so he is hovering over my arousal. He gasps and moans loudly when my tip pokes at his entrance. He tightens, but then relaxes enough for me to gently yet firmly push down on his hips, moving him down onto me.

Together, we move our bodies in perfect synchronicity. He knows exactly how to angle his hips and I know just how hard to thrust for us to both gain the most pleasure.

My hands sit where his creamy thighs and hips join, guiding him. I squeeze them, making him yelp and groan in ecstasy. I take a moment to appreciate the glorious sounds – moans, groans, shuddering breath on both our parts; they combine to make music like no other. The music of sex. The chords of pleasure. The voice of love.

All too soon, my lover tightens around me, signaling that he is close to his orgasm. Shuichi shoots onto my chest, scrunching his face and giving out an animalistic cry.

That cry sends me over the edge. I toss back my head, open my mouth, and voice my own sensual scream as I empty myself into my brat.

Tired and shaking, Shuichi leans on me. Our sweat mingles. Our chests heave. Sighing contently, I stand and carry the small frame bridal-style to the bedroom. I plop him gently onto the bed before lying down myself. He scoots over and snuggles against me, smiling. A small smile graces my own lips. I sling an arm over him and pull him close.

Shuichi grins up at me, a humorous light in his amethyst orbs. When I look at him curiously, he opens those kiss-swollen lips to speak. "So…did you like the Fluffernutter?"

Startled, I laugh. I had forgotten about the damn sandwich. "I loved it," I whisper seductively. He shivers against me. "Feel free to make me one anytime."

If possible, his smile grows, and he rests his head on my chest. "Good. I worked hard to make sure you would like it." He closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I smirk and look down at him, lost in thought. He isn't so bad, this one. I've taught him well – his skills in bed are nearly as good as my own now. He definitely makes a good fuck.

A lover, though?

Perhaps. He does make me laugh and smile, which in itself deserves a medal.

Yes. I could love him. I'm certain of it.

Maybe I already do.

Oh, fuck it. "I love you, Shuichi, my baka," I whisper.

"I know," he answers, half-asleep. "I know, my love."

Damn that brat. He's making me go soft.

Ah, well…I love him for it.

XXXXX

**A/N:** Well, that was fun! So…love? Like? Dislike? Hate? Want to maim me with sporks? All I know is that I'm craving a Fluffernutter now. Anyway, you finished reading the damn thing, you might as well take a few seconds to review and share your thoughts. It'd make me very happy. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
